Complete
by JutsuTenten
Summary: Tenten has an easy life. She's 26 and owns a small cafe in the center of town. What happens when Neji, an arrogant and conceited wealthy corporation owner, stumbles into her shop? Will Tenten's life ever be the same again? AU- Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

HEY GUYS! I'm writing a new story and probably discontinuing my other 2 since no one seems to have interest in them, but if you want me to continue, then review! But anyway, enjoy the first chapter, I plan to have around 10-13 chapters. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters and I only own the plot.

Title: Complete

Pairings: Main NejiTen Minor ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno

AU fic- Alternate Universe

Summary: Tenten has an easy life. She's 26 and owns a small cafe in the center of town. What happens when Neji, an arrogant and conceited wealthy corporation owner, stumbles into her shop? Will Tenten's life ever be the same again?

Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

Tenten's POV

The chime jingles as I unlock the door to my cafe. I sigh when I finally get inside, letting the warm interior calm me. At 26, I own a successful cafe in Konoha. My life is perfect, except for the fact that I'm single, but who needs boys when you have amazing best friends? But they've really been egging me on lately. It's always, "Oh Tenten I'm sorry, but Shika and I have to go somewhere," or "Sasuke and I have to watch the kids, sorry!" Sigh, my friends all have boyfriends and husbands and I'm living with my brother. What a life.

I make my way behind the counter into the break room, where I set down my purse and tie on my apron. I start to heat up the ovens and stoves, getting ready to make the special treats of the day. 30 minutes later my friend and coworker, Ino, walks in. "Hey Tenten! Are you ready to rock another day?" Why is she so energetic? It's 7:30! "Yeah Ino, start mixing the batter and I'll put this batch in. I open the oven and set 3 trays of our specialty Kunoichi Cookies inside. They're delightful, made by my friend Hinata and I when Sakura got into a fight with Sasuke. They have a soft outside with milk and white chocolate chips, with bits of almond inside, served with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. They're perfect for a tasty snack, and for breakups. I sit at one of the tables and pull out my book as I wait for the cookies. Minutes later, Ino puts her batch in the oven as well and takes a seat beside me. I set down my book, knowing that she is going to pester me.

"So Tenten, seen any cute guys lately?" And…. it starts. "No Ino. For the hundredth time, I am not in the mood to be dating." "But Tenten! You're the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend since whats-his-face broke up with you!" "For, the record, I've been on dates since Kankuro and I broke up." "Yeah, but they were all dates! Not an actual boyfriend!" I was about to retort again as I hear the alarm of the oven. Ah, saved. I hurry and make my way to the oven, grabbing my mitts as Ino follows close behind. We each take a piping bag and start to intricately frost the cookies. As we finish, we set to cookies behind the glass display case. We finish up the last few as the clock turns 8, and I make my way to the door to switch on our 'OPEN' sign. A few minutes later, customers start coming in, ready for some breakfast and morning coffee. As Ino takes orders, I make the coffees and distribute the cookies. After the morning rush is over, I get a chance to finally take a seat, until I hear the chime again, and I leave my seat, ready to take their order since Ino is on break. I walk over to the table the customer is sitting at. He's male, around my age, and smoking hot. Oops, did I just think that? "Hello, welcome to Flora Cafe, may I take your order?" He looks up from the menu, and our eyes meet. He has milky white eyes, like Hinata, but his eyes are more lavender. I feel myself staring before I finally realize who he is. He's the famous corporation owner, Neji. "Oh, you're-" "Yes I know perfectly who I am, and I don't need fangirls. I would like a medium soy latte and make it quick. I have places to be." Wow. Rude. I force myself to smile as I reply, "Of course, be right back." Ugh, when's Ino when you need her? Probably giggling in the break room and texting her boyfriend.

I finish the coffee and take it to Neji, and he doesn't give me a second glance. "Here you are sir, that will be $2.15." He hands me $10 dollars, and before I can get change, he stands up, ready to leave. "Wait sir, let me get your change." He gives me a glance before snorting. "I don't need it. You probably do more than me, considering the fact that you're working in a cafe. Probably can't even afford a new outfit." I fume with anger. He's really pushing it. "Ok I don't care who you are but I will not allow you to come in here and start insulting me! If you don't like it, leave and never coming back." "He smirks at me before walking closer. "Oh, feisty are we? I like that." He gets close to the point where our noses are almost touching. My cheeks redden as I realize how close he is. "I'm coming back, whether you like it or not." He kisses my cheek as I stand there, stunned. Then I realize what he did. "UGH! I can't believe him!" This is the point when Ino comes out. She sees me standing there, $10 bill in hand and fuming. "What did I miss?" she asks innocently. I glare at her before I start walking. "Look after the shop, I'm going for a walk." She stands there with a puzzled expressing. "Ok?" I walk out of the shop, and start walking to the park. I go to one of the tables and sit, trying to calm down.

"Fancy seeing you here, eh feisty-pants?" I know that voice. I stand up and turn around. "You! How dare you insult me, kiss me, and walk out like it's nothing?" "Is there a problem? I thought you enjoyed it!" I'm fuming with anger as I attempt to walk away, but he grabs my arm. "Hey, I'm sorry ok? I didn't know what to do and I thought you were interesting. It's not everyday you meet someone that talks to me like that. I'm Neji, and you are?" "Gone." was my reply before I break into a run, back to my shop. It helps being a track star in high school. I turn around, and luckily he's not following. I enter the shop ignoring Ino's questions and head to the breakroom. What has happened to my life in just 3 hours?

Like it? Hate it? Please review! I read all of them and take all ideas into consideration! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: A Mishap

HEY GUYS! I'm actually kinda excited about this story! I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters and I only own the plot.

Title: Complete

Pairings: Main NejiTen Minor ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno

AU fic- Alternate Universe

Summary: Tenten has an easy life. She's 26 and owns a small cafe in the center of town. What happens when Neji, an arrogant and conceited wealthy corporation owner, stumbles into her shop? Will Tenten's life ever be the same again?

Chapter 2: A Mishap

Tenten POV

HOURS LATER

"Hey Ino! I'm leaving! Can you lock up? Thanks!" I yell to Ino as I grab my purse and swing out the door. I decide to walk to Ichiraku Ramen, to catch some dinner since all I had were cookies. I walk into the ramen shop. "Tenten! Welcome back! Miso ramen with pork, the usual?" Ayame greets me with a smile. "Yea! Thanks so much Ayame!" I quickly slurp down my ramen and pay, saying goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi. I parked my car by the cafe, so I start walking back. It's really dark out now, around 8:30 pm. I pass the park and as I can see the cafe in front, I'm suddenly grabbed into an alleyway. I try to scream for help, but the bandit covers my mouth with cloth. He ties my hands up as I'm struggling to get free. I finally get a glimpse at him under the moonlight.

"Dosu" I sneer, a look of disgust on my face. "Well,well, well, if it isn't our pretty little brunette." He start walking towards me, reaching a hand out to caress my cheek. I turn my head away, not wanting to think about what will happen. It's late, no one is on the streets anymore. All I can think is that I'll probably wake up tomorrow morning in the hospital. Suddenly, another man steps out from behind the shadows and joins Dosu. I recognize him as Zaku, his right hand man. I snort as I see him. "Why hello Tenten, looking fine tonight," Zaku says, his eyes veering towards my chest. Dosu and Zaku walk closer and closer and I turn my head away. Dosu starts to unbutton my top as Zaku lifts up my skirt. Now, I think. I kick my leg straight up, kneeing him in the stomach. He falls back, but Dosu manages to restrain me. I struggle as Dosu holds me down and Zaku gets up with an angry look on his face. "You've been a bad girl. Time for your punishment." He walks towards me and rips off my top, revealing my lacy blue bra. Zaku starts to nip at my neck as I whimper in fear. I can see the lust in his eyes as he licks his lips. He tugs down my skirt with force and kneels down. Dosu holds my legs down to refrain me from kicking again. He starts to kiss and lick my body roughly, and I struggle to break free. Just as he is about to take off my undergarments, Zaku gets knocked back and slams into the wall, and I can tell he is unconcious. Dosu looks around, trying to see who attacked Zaku, but he doesn't see and gets knocked out and thrown upon Zaku. I look up, eyes widened in fear and thankfulness as I try to see my savior. He turns around, and I see his eyes and instantly know who it is. "Hey sis, you all right?" "Oh Itachi!" I sob as I run into his arms. (BET YALL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NEJI. HAHAHAHAHA NOPE NOT YET!) He comforts me, patting me on the back as I'm gently crying. "Hey, it'll be alright, you're safe now." I only nod and continue to cry softly. Itachi calls the police and they get here instantly. The police takes Zaku and Dosu and Itachi tells them I would be around the station to recall what happens tomorrow. He leads me to his car and he drives us home. When we get home, I've calmed down and Itachi starts to explain how he found me. "It was already really late and you haven't even called or texted yet, so I started to worry. I drove over to the cafe and found your car parked there, but the cafe lights were already off, and I knew something was wrong. I went to Ichiraku and Ayame said you already left, which got me really scared. I'm so glad I found you when I did." as he finishes, I leap into his arms, so thankful to have such a caring family. While that happens, the door bursts open. "WHERE IS SHE ITACHI? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Sigh, it's Sasuke. "In here Sasuke." Sasuke rushed into the living room to see me all red and puffy eyed, and he scurries over. He hugs me and starts asking a lot of questions. "I'm fine Sasuke, really." he still looks at me with concerned eyes but I can tell he is reassured.

"TENTEN!" I hear my name called out by the doorway. I peer over to see who it was, and I find Sakura, no doubt came with Sasuke, and Ino, Hinata, and Temari, who Sakura must've told. "Sakura told us what happened, oh my gosh, are you alright?" They start pestering me and after 10 minutes, they finally stop. "Hey, let's have a girls day tomorrow!" Ino suggests. After much debate, we plan to meet at 10 tomorrow morning at the cafe. The girls and Sasuke leave and Itachi tells me to get to bed. Gosh, for being a 29 year old single man, he is too much like a father. Well, at least the girls and I are going out tomorrow, to rid my memories of this horrible event.

Wow. Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Sorry this is kinda a filler chapter, but it is kinda important to the plot. No Neji in this chappie, but we'll see him in the next one. This chapter is set the same day as the last one, and the next chappie will be the day after. I hope you guys enjoy, and yes Tenten is Tenten Uchiha. I always love Tenten being apart of the Uchiha family. It makes me really happy for some reason o. See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Girl's Day

Chapter 3: Girls Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters and I only own the plot.

Title: Complete

Pairings: Main NejiTen Minor ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno

AU fic- Alternate Universe

Summary: Tenten has an easy life. She's 26 and owns a small cafe in the center of town. What happens when Neji, an arrogant and conceited wealthy corporation owner, stumbles into her shop? Will Tenten's life ever be the same again?

Tenten POV

BRING! BRING! I groan as I slam down on the alarm clock. I check the clock and I realize it's 9:30, which only gives me 30 minutes to get ready and meet the girls! I quickly get dressed and run out the door, hopping into my car and driving over to the cafe. As I pass the alleyway from yesterday, my stomach suddenly churns and my breath hitches. I quickly shake it off and plaster a smile on face as I think about the day with the girls. New day, new start. I park my car and walk into the cafe, the girls already waiting outside for me to unlock the door.

"Hey Tenten! Finally arrived have we?"

I laugh as I unlock the door, everyone stepping inside. I whip up a quick breakfast and serve the girls. They eat quickly as I put a sign on the door, saying that it was closed for the day. As the girls and I finish up, Ino finally announces her plan.

"Ok, so we're going to the mall and hitting up all the stores, and we're going to try EVERYTHING on. Tsunade announced a dance next week, and we need OUTFITS!"

I sigh as the girls get all excited for the dance. Of course they're going with their husbands, but I have no one. We all hop into Sakura's car, since hers is the largest with all those kids of hers. Gosh, my brother really took to the whole "reviving the Uchiha clan thing". As Sakura drives to the mall, we bounce around in her backseat as the radio jams. After 10 minutes, we finally arrive at the mall.

As soon as we step inside, Sakura and Ino rush around, gushing at the window displays. They pull us into a store filled with beautiful dresses and we start to gush with them.

"Tenten! Try this!"

Random articles of clothing are thrown at me and I am pushed into a fitting room.

"Guys! Why am I trying this on? It's not like anyone is going to ask me to the ball!"

"You never know Tenten! A lot of things can happen in a week!"

I inwardly groan as I start to change into the dresses they threw at me. After I try on the first one, I walk outside to show the girls. Personally it's horrendous to me.

"OMG Tenten that is TERRIBLE! Who chose that?"

"Shut up Ino-pig, it's not like yours are any better."

I walked back and forth, in and out of the changing rooms while constantly listening to Sakura and Ino bicker.

"A-ano Tenten-chan? How about you try this one?" Hinata handed me a gorgeous dress that was a light blue and had a flowy skirt. It ended at my mid calf and was adorned with glistening white pearls and rhinestones. I felt myself getting all giddy and hopped into the fitting room.

I pulled on the dress and I knew instantly that this was the one. I swung open the door and the whole store fell silent, even Sakura and Ino's bickering.

"Tenten….. that is beautiful! That's the one!" Ino and Sakura start squealing while Temari just nods her head smiling.  
>"Thanks so much Hinata!"<p>

Hinata shyly nods her head, gesturing your welcome. I quickly take off the dress and we pay. Everyone seems to have found a dress, something that we are all excited about. Ino and Sakura rush off to make hair, makeup, and nail appointments as Hinata, Temari, and I go to the food court and settle at a table. I pardon myself to go to the bathroom. I walk pass some stores I would like to look at later, and while I'm distracted I bump into someone, someone who has a great build.

"I-i'm sorry." Dammit, why am I stuttering.

"Hn. You should be."

Wait a second, I know that voice.

"Neji! It's you? Well in that case, I'm not sorry, you arrogant ass!"

I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm.

"What do you want? Let go!"

He doesn't let go and pulls me closer to him. I find myself blushing madly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. I would really like for us to be friends, so can we start over? Hi, my name is Neji Hyuuga." He sticks out his hand. Maybe he's not so bad.

"I'm Tenten Uchiha." I grab his hand and shakes it.

"Oh? You're related to Sasuke?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh, that's cool. Well in that case , would you like to accompany me to the dance next week?"

I blush as he asks me. Who knew he could be so gentlemanly? "I would love to, ."

"Well then, here's my number. I'll pick you up at 7." He gives me a small smile and leaves.

I turn around to see all my friends staring at me.

"We're leaving now. My house. I want the details!" Oh gosh Ino, now she'll want to know everything. Kill me now.

Ok guys, I know it has been long. That's only because I got NO REVIEWS. I got 7 reviews for the first chapter, and finally got 1 review, so that's why I finally updated. Please review, it gives me motivation. I want at least 3 reviews before I write the next chapter, but if I get 1 I would be happy. :) Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

Ok guys, I know it has been long. That's only because I got NO REVIEWS. I got 7 reviews for the first chapter, and finally got 1 review, so that's why I finally updated. Please review, it gives me motivation. I want at least 3 reviews before I write the next chapter, but if I get 1 I would be happy. :) Thanks for the support!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Wow I haven't updated. Oops? Well here's the next chapter! Be on the lookout for a new story, a collection of oneshots! I'm debating between NejiTen, SasuTen, or GaaTen. Vote on my profile page! Poll will close in exactly ONE WEEK, and if there is no winner, I WILL DECIDE! Leaning towards SasuTen so if you don't like it, VOTE! Kay bye!

Title: Complete

Pairings: Main NejiTen Minor ShikaTema SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno

AU fic- Alternate Universe

Summary: Tenten has an easy life. She's 26 and owns a small cafe in the center of town. What happens when Neji, an arrogant and conceited wealthy corporation owner, stumbles into her shop? Will Tenten's life ever be the same again?

Disclaimer: If I owned, would I really be writing this?

Chapter 4: Preparations

Tenten POV

I sighed as I finally collapsed on my bed. Ino and the girls finally released me after many hours of tortur- I mean questioning my relationship with "OMG hottie Neji Hyuuga" according to Ino. After that I had to go to the police station to answer questions, which was just horrible considering the fact that I want to rid the memory.

I stare at my ceiling and started giggling- wait giggling? I don't giggle. Whatever. There's a dreamy look in my eyes as I think about Neji. Yeah, he's was an ass at first but hey, people change right? I pull out the piece of paper with his number and stare at it, dreaming away. I finally decide to take a shower and set the paper on the table. After my quick shower, I finally decide to text him.

1010: Hey this is Tenten.

WhiteGlare: Hello Tenten, how are you doing?

Wow he can actually be a gentleman. Surprise, surprise.

1010: I'm great! How about you?

WhiteGlare: I'm fine. So I'll pick you up at 7 right? What's your address?

After telling him my address he says he has to go, since his uncle is calling. I bid him goodbye and finally decide to sleep. My mind fills with pictures as I dream about various things.

Timeskip to day of the dance.

My alarm doesn't even ring for a second before I spring out of bed. I'm excited, and I'm ready. Today's the day of the dance! All week, I've been moping around the cafe, getting the jitters for the dance. Now it's finally here! I quickly get ready and drive to the mall to meet the girls for our hair and makeup appointments, which is pretty useless if you ask me. Everyone's already there waiting when I arrive.

"Tennie! You're finally here! Great, let's go!" Ino is way to happy today. Who gave her sugar this morning? I bet it was Kiba.

We all trudge in after Ino, dragging our feet.

"Ohayo! Welcome to Dot's Beauty and Hair! Reservation names?"

"Uchiha, Uchiha, Yamanaka , Uzumaki, and Nara." (1)

"I see, right here. Follow me please!"

We follow the lady into a large styling room, with hair equipment and makeup everywhere. We get separated, each getting our own stylist.

"Hello there Tenten, my name is Sai and I'll be your stylist today."

Sai gives we a warm smile before looking at my file, which shows the dress I will be wearing. Sai and I talk quietly while he works on my hair. Turns out, he plans on asking his girlfriend to marry him tonight. After he is finished with my hair, he starts applying light eyeshadow and blush on my face.

"My, my, you are very pretty. You have a lot of natural features which is nice. Someone will be in for a shock tonight."

I smile at him, and he finally spins me towards to mirror and I gasp. He has curled the ends of my hair and styled it into a high ponytail with a braid on the side. My face is applied with a light pink lip gloss, rosy blush, and silver eye shadow. The mascara makes my eyes sparkle under the light. I thank him, and as the other girls are finishing up, we pay and leave. We all head over to the Uchiha Compound, which Sasuke and Sakura have taken over with their kids. We go inside to find it completely empty. I give Sakura a questioning look.

"Itachi and Hana (2) took the kids out today for some "Uncle and Aunt bonding" as he likes to call it."

I laugh lightly. Itachi and Hana should really have his own kids instead of stealing Sasuke's. Maybe I'll ask Hana about it some other time.

"Okay ladies, we have 5 hours ONLY!" Ino screeched.

I suppressed a giggle. Only Ino would need more than 5 hours to get ready, whereas I only take around 30 minutes. I snap out of my thoughts when I see the girls turn around deviously. My stomach churned, and my face whitened with fear.

"Oh Tentennnnnnn.." Temari singsonged with a killer smile, "Time to get in the chair." She smirked, as did everyone else.

After much fun (aka torture), it was almost 7. I texted Neji earlier and told him to come by the Uchiha estate. It was exactly 7 when the doorbell rang, and I blanched. Sakura and Ino pulled me by the arms and pushed me towards the door. I slowly walked to the door, turning to handle while thoughts raced in my head. I opened the door, and what did I see? Not just the perfect Neji Hyuuga, but something else that made my eyes bulge.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. Ino hasn't married Kiba yet, because in the first chapter I said 'boyfriend' not 'husband' :).

I absolutely love ItaHana! It's so adorbs! *squeals*

What was It? I don't know, keep reading to find out! Also, DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! And please review, it helps alot. Ja ne! - JutsuTenten


End file.
